An Odd Way To Go
by Unices
Summary: Re-uploaded! When XANA was destroyed he took a warrior with him. Twenty years later a new generation of students are attending Kadic, and XANA has been revived. Can they stop XANA from destroying the world? Will they find out the secret of the lost Lyokoian?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The ground cracked and fell from the light blue platform in sector five. The Scyphozoa hissed and waved its tentacles at the lyoko warriors. Several monsters stood fighting guarding XANA's perfect creature. Monsters of all shapes and sizes were falling to a slashes of a blade, a toss of fans, firings of arrows and balls of energy.

Jereamy's voice came from the sky, "Careful guys it seems that XANA is sending some more reinforcements in."

"That's exactly what we need right now," Odd said as he fired another arrow in the direction of a block. "More monsters to prevent us from killing XANA once and for all."

"Some Mantas coming in on your left," Jeremy stated as four swooped in.

"They're flying too high to hit," Yumi said after she caught her fan after a backflip to dodge incoming lasers.

"Hey Einstein if you can get me a vehicle I could get rid of them," Odd yelled as he fired a couple arrows at some hornets, "and I few more arrows too…I don't want to run low."

"Give me a few seconds and you'll have your board and arrows," Jeremy stated as he typed furiously at the keyboard pulling up the vehicles on one screen and activated the laser arrow giving program at the same time. As the vehicles materialized the style of the warriors changed from defensive to an open attack one.

Ulrich jumped on his bike and rode off into the mix of monsters hacking and slashing through their ranks, causing some friendly fire casualties. Yumi and Aelita taking advantage of the overwing to attack from the sky. Odd true to his word jumped on the board and pursued the mantas who had swooped in to confront the Lyoko warriors.

The Scyphozoa shuddered and moved back across the crumbling land mass. As he moved back more monsters appeared ready to fight the Lyoko warriors. As the shots got more numerous and both the overwing and bike were devirtualized it became clear to Jeremy that there was only one way to win. He pulled up a file of an incomplete virus on his lap top and added a few finishing touches before sending it to the supercomputer in an encrypted program.

"Guys we have one shot at this, I have a virus designed to fully destroy XANA but it's risky. If you manage to kill the Scyphozoa with one hit to the eye of XANA then we win hit anywhere else XANA will be able to counter act it," Jeremy told them has he brought up more windows on the super computer.

"Then how do we make sure it gets there Einstein we're surrounded by monsters," Ulrich responded while deflecting a laser.

"I've still got the board," Odd called out as he attacked some of the monsters, "I could zoom real close and try to hit him like I did with the Marabounta."

"That's actually a good idea except that the monsters would never let you get close enough," Jeremy stated.

"We could create a diversion focus the monsters down here on us," Aelita stated, "If we made a break for the Scyphozoa and used all of our abilities together they'd have to focus on us."

"That just might work…Odd I'm going to attach the virus to the next laser arrow give me a few seconds before going in with the plan and don't attack until you can't miss the eye."

"Rodger that Einstein," Odd replied as he turned the board to dodge some wayward lasers sent his way.

Jeremy started to attach the virus to the arrow as the others started to push forward through the army of monsters. To make it easier Ulrich used triplicate to add numbers to the Lyoko warriors on the ground.

"Odd you're clear to attack," Jeremy said as the conformation of the virus being attached showed up on the computer screen.

Odd angled the board and started moving toward the Scyphozoa. As he did the other warriors made a break for the it as well. Ulrich and his clones hacking off crab legs went the fastest through the ranks, Yumi stayed behind Ulrich and focused on hitting hornets that were trying to isolate the warriors with their poison. Aelita activated her wings and went back and forth with her energy blasts helping Ulrich and Yumi. Odd stayed above her and aimed a steep dive to get there faster.

As he got closer he heard a gasp as Yumi was devirtualized followed by a shout from Jeremy as the same happened to Aelita. Odd got maybe thirty feet from the Scyphozoa before seeing Ulrich and his clones zip in front of him causing more distractions for the monsters.

Twenty feet…ten feet…at five feet Odd felt the board disappear out from underneath him. His cat like reflexes pushed him off just in time to gain extra momentum. He didn't waste time thinking he held up his arm and fired the laser arrow at the Scyphozoa.

There was a shriek and a blast and Jeremy saying something about 'emergency devirtualization'. Then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

New Start, New School

Akioneko Stern took a running start toward the spring board. She was going to do it, going to get on the team and get a scholarship to Kadic Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the country. She jumped and summersaulted through the air before landing upside down on her hands on the pommel horse. After staying in that position for a few seconds she moved her legs down toward one side of the horse and swung them around moving her position to swing her legs around her body and under where her arms were before pushing off, flipping in the air and landing lightly on her feet at the edge of her mat.

She moved immediately into her floor routine, starting off with several cartwheels, into front handsprings,…"remember just reverse a few steps," she muttered to herself as she stopped in a hand stand and moved into back hand springs, "now forward…" she said moving into summersaults going head over heels across the mat, and ending by jumping up and then performing an Arabian dive roll.

She stood there panting, the routine finally done with the pommel horse and the floor routine. She looked up like her gymnastics teacher had taught her. Her teacher nodded as they waited to find out what the athletic director who was also the gymnastics coach at her new school thought. He nodded and wrote something down, "Thank you Miss Stern…and welcome to the team."

Meanwhile in Leon…

"No."

"Champagne you're going and that's final," A man with blond hair and glasses dressed in a turtle neck sitting in front of a computer told a girl with long light pink hair with black lowlights and glasses. The room was a simple office with only the computer showing that it didn't belong to someone who just did work from home. The computer had six screens and any number of them could be in use at any given time.

"But all my friends are here! And I don't want to go to some old boarding school," She stated crossing her arms and pouting.

"And you're getting rid of the black in your hair before you go, it looks trashy," he said as he continued to type away.

Champagne crossed her arms and stormed away, "Why should I have to go to some stupid boarding school…it's unfair! All my friends get to stay here while I go to some snob school…heck I'd rather do online home school then go to some place like Kadic." She glanced in the kitchen where her mother was cooking, "Mom I'm going out for a while."

"Wait, Champagne-" her mother ran out into the hall to find the front door already closed.

"Gone again?" Champagne's father asked his wife.

"Yes. Do you really think it's the best decision to send her to Kadic Jeremy? It'd be the first time she'd be away from home."

"I don't like that crowd she hangs out with. Kadic will be a good change for her, and besides it's not a bad place. If I hadn't gone there I wouldn't have been able to free you now wouldn't I?"

"No you wouldn't have been able too," She said with a smile, "It's too bad though…"

Jeremy placed a hand on her shoulder, "Both of them are in a better place now. I'm sure your father was finally ready for some peace, and Odd well…He knew what the dangers were," Jeremy said as tears came to his eyes.

"It still seems like it was only yesterday that he'd be asking for your deserts and calling you Einstein," Aelita mentioned.

"Or calling you princess when you guys were on Lyoko," Jeremy agreed.

"Or teasing Ulrich and Yumi about their not relationship," Aelita stated with a laugh before suddenly stopping. Both she and Jeremy had troubled looks on their faces. "I still can't believe that they blamed you for his disappearance. You did all you could."

Jeremy nodded, "Doesn't matter, they are gone from our lives now. Teaching at a martial arts school in (province)."

In an alley in the middle of town…

Several people were hanging out in an alley way between two office buildings listening to heavy metal music coming from a stereo sitting up against one of the building. They were dressed in dark clothes, and seemed to be having an argument.

"Would you guys cut that racquet out do you want to have the cops called on us again?" Asked Champagne as she stood at the entrance of the alley. A heavy set guy with a black wife beater reached over and turned off the stereo as she walked into the alley.

A boy with black hair and long white bangs that covered one side of his face looked up, "Champagne, baby," He opened his arms and she walked into them before turning to the rest of the group his arms around her. "We figured out the best bust in the series of busts. Perfect for your last bust with us before your father sends you to that prep school."

"Pass me a cig will you," she asked one of the girls, an older girl with stick straight black hair.

The girl held out a box, "All yours sugar-grape," as Champagne took one and lit it and put it in her mouth.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," She let out a puff of smoke, "Now what was the great bust idea Jacque?"

"We're gonna break into Bel Pois Enterprises and steal some of those new phones they're makin'," he responded pulling her closer, "The heist of the century, and made even easier considering you have access."

"It's too dangerous," mentioned the heavy set guy sitting standing by the boom box, "their security system is to tight, we'd need a power outage to get in, and even those are too dangerous for our little technomancer to plan."

"Not if you have the key card," Jacque told the boy, "Besides, who is gonna expect that little Champagne would steal from her father, especially since she already phone already."

"I actually don't. All the prototypes are still in the lab for testing purposes. It's the first phone that my father is planning on releasing without letting me try it out first. And I can easily get a key card," Champagne grinned. "Let's plan for tonight."

In a home in the country side…

"Dad do I really have to," a boy with dark hair groaned as he sat down to dinner.

"It's either that or go to public school and continuing to share a room with your three sisters," his dad said, digging into his plate of beef bourguignon, "Lovely dinner tonight honey," He said complimenting his wife.

"Couldn't I go to some other boarding school?" the boy asked.

"No, I get a discount for being a teacher there."

The boy groaned.

Meanwhile…

Dinner was a quiet affair at the Stern household. Akioneko had gotten into another fight with her parents over her choice of schools. They had told her that she could go to any school she could get an athletic scholarship too, but neither guessed which school she'd pick.

"You're not going to go back on your promise are you?" Akioneko asked with ice in her voice. Her father sighed and glanced at her mother.

"There are plenty of other schools out there besides Kadic. Plenty which have offered you scholarships because of your achievments in tournaments-"

"Yeah well maybe I'd rather spend my time on gymnastics and Kadic offered me a gymnastics scholarship."

"Gymnastics are stupid," Akioneko's brother stated in a loud voice.

"Oberen say that again and I'll kick your-"

"Akioneko," Their mother said sternly, "that's enough."

"But he was dissing gymnastics!"

"Both of you knock it off," their father growled, "Akioneko you can go to Kadic, but you must maintain a 3.5 gpa."

"Piece of cake," Akioneko said nodding.

"And get at least 10th place at the province competition," he finished.

"What?! But province is hard to get in," Akioneko exclaimed.

"You've gotten there before for martial arts, and if you are going to a school because they offer you a different scholarship you should be just as good if not better," her father stated.

"But-but…Mom! This isn't fair!" Akioneko tried to appeal to her mom.

"Think of it as a challenge Akioneko, unless you'd rather switch schools."

"No…" Akioneko continued to eat her dinner, frustrated with both of her parents.

That night in Leon…

A group of teenagers were hanging out in an alley way, talking in hushed voices and all of them wearing black with hoods up.

"You got the key card sugar-grape?" One of them asked a smaller girl.

"Easy to get," she said holding up a white and silver card with a symbol that looked like an eye with three bottom lashes and one top one, "They are such sound sleepers and my dad just leaves it out on his bedside table."

"Champagne you come through for us again," another girl stated taking the card from her and admiring it, "Now let's get us some new phones!"

Champagne smiled, "I'll also set your numbers to them and deactivate their tracers. Then no one will know you took them."

The girl handed her back the card which she stuffed into her pocket before they started to walk down the street. There were a few simple things to do if you wanted to cause a heist and they hadn't been caught yet. The cameras were always disabled or looped when they broke into places, alarms turned off etc. Champagne's knowledge was a true asset to this group of never-do-wells and for once she felt listened too. Like she belonged. Sure they were all half a year older than her but she was an asset to their team.

It also helped that the police thought that the break-ins were being done by someone who was older because of the nature of the evidence being hidden. No finger prints were left, security cameras tricked, stuff that was stolen not showing up again. They believed the robber or group of robbers to be in their late 20s early 30s. They wouldn't suspect a group of teenagers.

Bel Pois enterprises was in the center of town. A shiny blue building, it housed the developmental lab and head offices for the company. The teens knew that they would seem suspicious coming in through the front door, so they made their way along the fence line using the cover of darkness. The security house was empty tonight as no one had clearance to go in and the guards office could only be unlocked by a key card but only if you had clearance at that time. Only two people had master key cards to override the system. Jeremy and Aelita Bel Pois.

But now Champagne held one of those master cards in her hand, and sneaking out from behind a bush swiped the card. There was a line of musical beeps and the door unlocked. She opened the door slightly and snuck in keeping it barely open.

She closed the door slightly and waited a few minutes before opening it up and letting one of the group in. They always did it like this when there was a place to hide. No one ever saw them entering, and no one ever saw them leaving this way. After everyone was in Champagne closed the door and reswiped the card typing in the code scpio, her fathers over all security word. With a few magical beeps and a confirmation Champagne knew that she had reset the security settings. Now all she had to do was use her computer to set the cameras on loop-retroactively and get rid of the footage of her and her friends.

It was a simple task for champagne although she had to break into her father's security system but since she knew the overall security code she was able to bypass most of the fire walls. It took ten minutes before she looked up from her laptop. "We're all set, all cameras on loop and all evidence of us is erased from all computer systems and the back up on the internet."

"Nicely done sugar-grape, how would we ever survive without you?" One of the older girls, the one who had given her the cigarette earlier asked jokingly.

"Well you wouldn't be able to pull the heist of the century now would we cocoa bean?" Champagne said standing up, "Now let's go get those phones."

With the cameras on loop crossing the court yard to the building was a cinch. There were plenty of places to hide and the door responded to the key card just like the previous one did. Now they had to stop after they got in so Champagne could wipe the computers for the information that the master key card had been used there after re-locking it but no one minded. It was one of the reasons they were never caught. They and all evidence except what they took was invisible.

They walked down the halls of the building, using the key card to open doors to top secret labs trying to find where the phones were stored. Champagne would do another wipe of the system once they found the phones but right now knowing which doors they had already opened was in their best interest.

They finally found the phones in the lab LO-1, one of the most top secret labs in the building. Computers lined the walls, all turned off now though and in the middle of the room thirty cell phone prototypes were sitting on a table with a bullet proof glass case around it and a security console.

Champagne walked up and swiped the master card and heard a click as the glass started to lift up allowing them access to the cell phones.

Elsewhere…

Jeremy and Aelita woke up to a loud beeping coming from Jeremy's desktop computer, "What on earth?" Jeremy asked aloud as he put his glasses on. The Screen said security alert, break in attempt, but the camera footage it was showing showed that the cellphones were safely behind the bullet proof glass. Jeremy frowned. As he walked over to his computer, it was probably just a bug he decided he did just upgrade the security system after all.

Just then his cell phone went off as he tried to sort out the bug on his home computer. "Hello?...Yes I just got the message from my silent alarm officer, nothing is showing up on my security camera though it's probably just a…this has happened before?"

Jeremy did a quick search and found that there were unlocked doors in the building, but not outside. "Yeah doing some more work on it now it looks like you may be right that burglar you're after has gotten in. I'll be right over their officer you'll need me to get you into the building to catch him," Jeremy said turning to grab the card from the bedside table only to find that it was missing.

15 minutes later…

Using Aelita's card Jeremy got him and several police units into the guard house on the at the labs premises. The first order of business was giving the police cars clearance to as to block the entrances and the exits of the laboratory. Next Jeremy logged onto the security's computers in order to disable the looping in the cameras around the property. It took him 10 minutes to get past the security settings placed on the loops but he was soon able to get the cameras running in real time again.

There in the lab LO-1 were a group of people dressed in black systematically removing the cell phones. Two cut the chains that kept them connected to the table, two more were separating the rest of the chain. One of them connected them to a laptop did some programing, at least that's what Jeremy guessed it was and then handed them off to one of the members in the group or set it in a bag at their feet.

Jeremy pressed a couple of buttons and turned on audio feed from the cameras. "-work faster Champagne? We're getting a backlog over here."

'_Champagne?' _Jeremy wondered just as his little girl's voice cam over the computer speaker.

"It's not easy to get past the security system and disable, reprogram and then re-enable the GPS system guys. Especially since the system is programed by my father. Sure I know how to break it but there is no override code and the programing itself takes a while to correct."

"I was afraid of this…" Jeremy said before turning to the police officers, "Deal with the others as you will, I'm only going to charge them with trespassing. Champagne is my daughter and I will deal with her myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2

A Whole New Year

After he unloaded the last books from the box, William Dunbar glanced around the class room. "Never thought I'd be back here again. Ah well at least it pays well. The class room had maps of a couple of English speaking countries around the room. It had been a while since Kadic had a teacher who was able to speak English well enough to not only teach it as a foreign language but also a literature based class for more advanced pupils.

"Well I'm surprised you actually got through the interview process," William turned to see Sissi, who like him was now working at Kadic, "I figured your bad record would have made it impossible."

"Well seems that the committee likes the fact that I've turned over a new leaf," he said as he started trying to organize his desk.

"The committee may have hired you but I _can_ get rid of you if don't toe the line," Sissi stated with a hand on her hip.

"Well then I'll just have to make sure I don't do anything to prompt you won't I?" William said turning to her, "You haven't changed a bit since we were younger."

"Watch it Dunbar I mean it. I will not have the students here be corrupted by your pranks, Kadic is fifth in the country academically and I will see it up to the top," she proclaimed, "even if the teachers are people who have no reason to be working in education."

"Alright I get it I get it," William said holding up his hands, "I'll teach English and not bore the students with stories from my own days as a student."

"You better, hmph." Sissi said before leaving the room.

Meanwhile in the dorm rooms at Kadic…

Guy Dunbar opened up the room that was supposed to be his to find his roommate was already there. The kid had brown hair, and was bending low over a desk sketching something on a piece of drawing paper.

"Are you Cedric?" Guy asked as he walked in to the room.

The kid looked up from his drawing, "Yeah, are you Guy?"

Guy nodded setting his suitcase down on the bed. He had to admit the room wasn't bare like he thought it would be. Cedric had already moved in an assortment of things including a TV and a couple of gaming consoles.

He smiled; maybe this wouldn't be such a bad year after all.

In another room…

Akioneko had just finished moving stuff into the room she was supposed to be sharing with her roommate. A girl by the name of Champagne. The other girl hadn't gotten their yet leaving one side of the room completely bare. Akioneko stroked her snake she'd brought from home absent mindedly. 10th place at province. You were lucky to even get to go to province in your second year, let alone place. As it was this would be her first year competing for real against several of the best teams in the area.

Her snake, and albino python moved under her hand glancing up at her. "How am I gonna do it Lichi? I don't even know if I'm good enough to make it to province now, and if I don't I have to quit." The snake was silent but kept gazing at her. "You hungry girl?" Akioneko reached into a freezer and pulled out a box full of dead mice. She tossed them into the tank before covering it up again. "Eat up girl, I know it's not fresh but you'll have to deal with it for now."

"Ugh! Is that a snake?!" Akioneko turned toward the girl who'd just spoken. The girl had short pink hair and black glasses. "Why would you have one they're gross!"

"They're not gross," said Akioneko as she put the ice back into the minifridge.

"Still did you have to bring one to school they're just…ick." The girl shook her head and placed her suitcase, a backpack, and a laptop bag on her bed.

Akioneko rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long year.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3

Super Computer

Champagne drank her third cup of coffee that day. She needed to find a place to smoke. She had to. The coffee was keeping the jitters down, but the longer she went the more she needed. She walked to the park, once again looking for a corner where no one went, where she could smoke in peace. It seemed to her that all the corners were already taken, either by couples sucking each other's faces off or by people playing card games.

Holding her steaming cup she walked around the park again. "There must be someplace," she muttered before taking a sip. Her foot hit something hard. She looked down and noticed a rusty old man hole on the ground. "That's odd," she muttered taking another sip.

Quickly glancing around to make sure no one was looking she bent down and tugged hard on the manhole cover. She slid it to the side and climbed down the ladder, not bothering to shut the manhole cover after her. The emergency lights lit up the sewers, and a row of skateboards and scooters greeted her to her left. They were covered with grime and dust. "Wonder how those got down here." She thought for a moment before grinning. "If kids were able to store these things without getting caught there must be a good place that I can go to smoke!" She started down the corridor, glancing down the passage ways, meandering toward the river that went through the city.

At the end of one of the passages was a large tunnel with another manhole cover. She climbed it and pushed the manhole off, moving into the fresh air. She came up in an abandoned street across from an abandoned factory. Checking once again to make sure no one was following her she crossed the bridge and entered the factory.

It was completely deserted, with no way down to the ground floor other than some cables that swung in the breeze. She grabbed one and slid down with a thunk to the ground. Pulling out her box of cigarettes and a black lighter she quickly lit one and inhaled deeply. "Ahh, yes that was exactly what I needed," she sighed before glancing around.

The factory looked like it had been abandoned long ago, the beams and walls and a few boxes the only things left. There was an old cargo elevator in the middle of the floor, Champagne walked up to it, cigarette in her mouth, "Now you're an odd thing, why would there be a cargo elevator here, with no place for it to go?" Cautiously stepping in she examined the old machine.

"I bet you'd have a lot of interesting stories to tell huh?" she said patting the wall of the elevator, "I wonder if you still work?" She pressed the up button, and the elevator shook but did nothing else. Curious she pressed the down button.

Champagne let out a gasp as the door to the elevator began to close. The elevator shook as it then descended down one level, before opening up again into a basement room with a chair, giant cables several monitors.

After running out of the elevator and a couple of quick drags on her cigarette she walked over to the chair, noticing the track it ran on. "What the heck is this place? Some kind of control room?" she touched the chair and was surprised how easily it moved on its track. Hopping on she moved it up to the monitors, to find that it had an old style headset hooked up to it. The headset though was younger than the computer by the age of it. "Hmmm," Champagne reached into her laptop bag and pulled out her laptop and a bunch of cords, the same ones she'd used to perform heists.

"Let's see what you have under the hood now shall we?" she said hooking her computer up to some of the jacks before she entered into the new hacking software she had made. An error came up on her screen showing her that the computer she was connecting to wasn't on. She looked around for an on switch, but didn't see one. "Hmm…I bet there has to be a master control switch around here somewhere…" she walked around the room, lighting a new cigarette as she moved. "Bingo," she whispered when she saw a ladder that lead one floor lower. Climbing down she came into a room that was even bigger than where the monitors were stored. Huge cylinders connected to cables as well as a middle area full of them as well were visible.

"Well, this is odd…" She said glancing at them before traveling one floor lower. There in the middle of the floor was a giant mechanism with a single lever. "There it is!" She exclaimed walking over too it before pulling it down. There was a large hrrrrrrr as the computer started up and extra lights turned on. The elevator smoothly came down to meet her and opened its doors up. "Probably suffered from not enough voltage," she muttered before getting in and pressing the up button twice. The elevator carried her smoothly back to the room with the monitors. She walked over to her laptop and began typing as she saw the computer screens on the master control computer light up.

She studied her computer, finding herself blocked by a firewall, "Well nothing I can't crack," she muttered as she started typing. She paused once to look up onto the main screens, checking to see if there was a way to disable the wall, to find a program with a sleeping human with purple cat ears sleeping.

"What the heck is this?" she asked as she clicked the program.

"Huh wait what?!" The program said jumping up and looking around before turning toward the screen, "Oh hello! Who are you?"

Champagne blinked once and glanced around, seeing no camera on the screen and figured it was part of the program's opening line she put on the headset and spoke into the microphone. "Champagne."

"Champagne? Isn't that some sort of fermented bubbly beverage made from grapes? Odd name," the program said before looking around again.

Champagne cleared her voice and then stated, "Program what is your directive?" she figured it must be like one of her father's voice activated programs. If she could get it to work she might be able to get it to shut down the firewall.

"Directive?...I don't know, I pretty much just schimed the internet before you called me back to the computer," it stated. "Heck I don't even know where I am."

"Well do you at least have a name program?" Champagne asked, curious about what it did, and if in fact it was a browser, or maybe some sort of AI program.

"I don't know. I remember all this stuff from the internet but…nothing else. I guess my memory was erased," it said looking at her.

Champagne stared hard at the AI program, and then shutting her laptop she set herself up to start exploring the computer itself. Perhaps going to Kadic was not such a bad thing after all.


End file.
